


"Angel dating plus size reader would include?"

by ImagineRedwood



Series: Mayans x plus size reader [1]
Category: Mayans M.C. (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 21:46:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17568518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineRedwood/pseuds/ImagineRedwood





	"Angel dating plus size reader would include?"

•Constant grabby hands from him

•Like if his hands are free and you’re there, he’s touching you

•He takes handfuls of your ass, all the time, everywhere

•Especially when he’s kissing you

•He may not ever admit it to his boys but he lives for a good cuddle with you

•He loves the softness of your body and plush it is when he wants to cuddle

•He loves laying his head on your chest or tummy after a shitty day

•Don’t come to him talking about “does this look ok on me?” because he thinks everything looks bomb on you

• When in bed, he pays attention to the parts of you that you don’t like so that when you look at yourself, instead of having negative thoughts, you just remember the time he left little hickies there when he was loving you

•Him loving that you’re not fragile so he can really get rough with you when the two of you want it

•Your thighs in panties when you’re around the house can make him have a coronary

•Ass man™️

•You have two drawers stuffed full of panties that he’s bought you

•That he also likes to have you model for him

•Sending him pictures of yourself laying in bed in those panties when he tells you he has to stick around the garage all day

•Him miraculously finding time to slip home for lunch

•He doesn’t care about your weight or any others issues you have about your body if you do but he does ask you to open up about them if you want to

•He works to help you build your confidence without pushing you if that’s something you need

•It’s straight to wanting to throw hands if someone dares to be mean or rude

•Your love for him and the affection that you give him is his main concern

•He doesn’t think that you’re beautiful in spite of your size, you’re just beautiful to him as a whole


End file.
